Judgement
by Mad-Hatter's-Wife
Summary: Old enemies arise from the past and try to frame the famous Harry Potter. Who better to save him, but his childhood bully, Draco Malfoy, to decide the Golden boy's fate? Will Judge Malfoy send Potter to prison or set him free? What are the consequences?


Ok, so this is my first story posted online. PLEASE be gentle. I want constructive criticism, not, "oh your gammars is sssooo bad." Yeah I know my grammar has false. That why I'm practicing and get feed back from others. If your going to rant about the plot, well F*** YOU. I think it freakin awesome and i wish to share with other. :P

***SHOUT OUT**** Looking for a BETA reader that might help me out. Please save me from this torture of grammar. TT~TT

Enjoy. ;)

#############################################################

He sat at his desk finishing the last of his paper work for the day. He had two chairs in front of him for business visitors. Also a lounging area away from is desk for more casual visitors. It had a small coffee table with a couple of comfortable chairs by the large fireplace. The room gave a homey feeling to anyone who came to visit him. Although, at this moment the fireplace radiating throughout the room making it uncomfortably hot. Just the way he likes it, so if anyone did visit they would make it short.

On the door had written –Judge Draco L. Malfoy. He has had the position for four years. Going before court for cases of minor crimes to massive murders to determine the innocent from the guilty. Trying to give a fair trail to all who enters. Usually ending with cries, either of innocence or death threats. Occasionally one might thank him for justice he served, which he ignore or gave a nod to most and off to the next case.

His life has change from his younger years. Had a wife, had a kid, had a divorce, and lost his life. After the divorce, Draco threw himself into his work. He gets to see his son over the summer vacation and his ex has invited him over for Christmas. He declines the offer to avoid the uncomfortable situations with his wives new companion. So Draco only has his work and damn him if anyone pities him.

Opening the door after a long day at court to sit for five minutes and rest is all he wants. He might even get his wish. Without even taking his judge robes off, he flops down behind his desk. His black chair swallows him up making him appear insignificant. Leaning his head against the chair and taking a couple of deep breaths. These moments gave him hope of a night off.

"Mr. Draco." Mary Williams, his assistant, burst through the door. She has been working for Draco for two years, the longest assistant thus far, "I believe you want to read this."

As she hands him the folder Draco sighs while murmuring, "I thought I'd get the evening off."

Mary heard him, while arcing an eyebrow, "And do what? Sit at home and stare at the fire alone? No, you will want to read this case."

"Thanks for reminding me of my misfortune." He said reading the first page.

For a normal person, their reaction may be shocking or laughing, but a Malfoy never behaves in that manner. Instead he raised his eyebrow, much to Mary's disappointment.

"When is the case? He asked.

"Is that the only reaction I get?" Mary crosses her arms with a pout.

"Ms. Williams, I'm to tried of your drama. When is the case?"

"It's in two weeks, Mr. Draco." Mary sighs.

"Where are they holding him?"

"Azkaban I believe, why?"

His eyebrows knit together in deep thought, "Why are they waiting?"

"Well the court is booked. It's the only time available." Flipping through papers for the schedule.

"Well that won't do." He said without emotion, "Please reschedule to this evening. I'd like to get this over with."

A smile came on Mary face, "Aw helping a school mate out. How nice of you Mr. D."

Draco glare at her, "Oh yes, the flood of reporters accusing me of corrupting the case, and dealing with death threats from his fans has nothing to do with why I want the case sooner.

"Why did I have to have this case?"

Mary backed away a couple of steps, "I, um, voluntary for it. I thought you could put the past behind you." She said in a low voice.

Draco gave a famous Malfoy's stare. It made Mary squirm and avoid eye contact. He rarely use that stare at Mary. Tension exudes throughout the room. Draco thought of his situation that Mary has put him through. In the past he'd terminate her, but she did her job efficiently and without complaints. She has stuck with him for two years and understands his the way he works. Did he really want to take the time for looking for another assistant?

He final spoke, "Ms. Williams, please, go and reschedule the court date to today. I really don't want to fire you after all these years."

Mary did not move. Draco had surprised her. With that glare she understood that she over stepped her boundaries. Normally she expected to be fired, but he was giving her a second chance. An event she never could have guessed.

"Go," he snapped when she did not move.

Mary did not leave, but gave a smile, "I'll believe that you're trying to help him. For self motivation"

Draco eyebrow twitched, "Do as you wish, just get it done."

Mary turn, "Thank you, Mr. Malfoy." And left.

Draco watched her leave and turn his attention back to the case. "Harry Jame Potter, what have you got yourself into?"

He read the case more. His idea of the day off disappear with a sigh. The heat from the fireplace started to fade. Draco got up and took off his judge robe. Putting on the hangers behind his desk. Putting the file on the small coffee table, he went to put another log in the fire. The fire started to pick up again. He sat in one of his lounging chairs and look through the file again.

"This could be the death of me," He whispered.


End file.
